1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, a program, and a method of making a mobile print plan for allowing a mobile object to perform a printing operation or a bookbinding operation during movement of the mobile object, and more particularly, to a mobile print planning system, a mobile print planning program and a mobile print planning method, which are suitable for efficiently performing a printing operation or a bookbinding operation at low cost.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2003-81001 discloses a technology in which a vehicle having a printing device mounted thereon moves to a destination and performs a printing operation.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-81001, an image data processing unit processing image data and a printing device performing a printing operation on the basis of print data produced by the image data processing unit are installed in a mobile printing vehicle. The mobile printing vehicle is driven to an event site and the image data acquired on the event site is edited by the image data processing unit, whereby the printing operation is performed.
In a service where the printing operation and the bookbinding operation are performed in accordance with a request of a purchaser, delivery instructions such as the number of copies and deadline of the delivery are received from the purchaser, the printing operation and the bookbinding operation are performed in accordance with the delivery instruction, and then the vehicle moves to a specified delivery destination in order to distribute the bookbinded matters. When printing a large number of copies, there may be cases in which the printing operation is not completed by the delivery deadline. Therefore, it is desirable to perform the printing operation and the bookbinding operation in a quick and efficient manner. It is conceivable to increase the efficiency by performing the printing operation during the movement of the vehicle by using a mobile printing vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2003-81001.
First Problem
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-81001, it is possible to allocate a time period during the movement to the printing operation. However, there is a certain limit in the case of using only one printing device. When a plurality of printing devices are installed in one mobile printing vehicle, it may be impossible to cope with a large number of distribution works. In addition, providing a plurality of mobile printing vehicles having a plurality of printing devices installed therein in order to cope with the large number of distribution works may increase equipment cost.
Second Problem
In addition, when the printing operation and the bookbinding operation are performed by a plurality of mobile printing vehicles, it may be possible to efficiently perform the printing operation and the bookbinding operation. However, moving the plurality of mobile printing vehicle may increase movement cost.
Third Problem
In addition, when the printing operation and the bookbinding operation are performed by a plurality of mobile printing vehicles, it is conceivable to make a movement plan so that the printing operation and the bookbinding operation are allocated to the plurality of mobile printing vehicles.
However, when materials or fuel required for the printing operation or the bookbinding operation are insufficient or defects are found in the mobile printing vehicle, it is necessary to visit a supply depot or a maintenance shop before heading to the delivery destination for the purpose of maintenance or supplement of the materials or the fuel. Therefore, it may be impossible to efficiently make the movement plan when the allocating operation is merely performed without consideration of such a situation.
The above-mentioned problems may be found not only in the case of providing a service where the printing operation and the bookbinding operation are performed in accordance with a request of a purchaser but also in the case of providing a service where either of the printing operation or the bookbinding operation is performed.